List of Deaths
A list of the deceased (either physically or mentally) from Trooper Village Stories and Kirby Bulborb's other shows. Also included are characters that die but are brought back, such as Gruffalo Dawson and Kirby Bulborb. Classic Kirby * Unnamed Hunted Gruffalo is driven to suicide because of the hunting of his species. * Steveistoric is sentenced to death for kickstarting the hunting of the Gruffalo family. * Landia is killed by Steve and Steveistoric. * Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu commits suicide, hanging both herself and a doll of Asuka Langley Soryu. * The Ivory Snagret was killed by Steve, Wenlock and Mandeville, and all the other Pikmin from The Legendary Unreleased Steve Movie. * Gruffalo Dawson briefly dies after being killed by Ripster. Steve and his friends take his body to the Onion, creating a Pikmin version of him. Eventually he is brought back to life in his original form. * Dr Pikgeorge dies in one of Jigsaw's games. * The Unnamed Hostile Bulborb is killed by the Pikmin. * Mayor R Bulborb's Dad dies of natural causes. Trooper Village Stories Pilot * Unnamed Hostile Bulborb II is killed by Red, Yellow, and Blue. Season 1 * Raiden briefly dies but is revived moments afterwards. * Senator Armstrong dies after being stabbed during the skype call to Mayor R Bulborb. * Ripster is killed and eaten by Red, Joseph, and Luke. * Stormtrooper is killed by Sailor Bulborb: The Ultimate Killing Machine. Season 2 * Alternate Olimar was killed after crash landing on the Pikmin planet. * Alternate Louie was killed after crash landing on the Pikmin planet. * Alternate President was killed after crash landing on the Pikmin planet. * Sachiel was destroyed by Mayor R Bulborb to prevent the Third Impact from happening. * Darth Vader was thought to have after being attacked by Sailor Bulborb: The Ultimate Killing Machine after Stormtrooper. He dies for real on the Death Star after it gets blown up. * The Puffstool is killed by Minako's Meteor Shower attack. * Evangelos Constantinou dies of natural causes. Season 3 * Makuta died months after being fatally wounded by Kirby Bulborb. Underhut stated that Makuta being revived is a possibility, but he wasn't able to do it as he didn't have "the necessary items". * Metal Underhut is destroyed by the Pikmin, Bulborbs, and Troopari. * The Giant Breadbug, along with his Breadbug Army, were killed by Kirby Bulborb, Mayor R Bulborb, Red, Yellow, Blue, Olimar, Louie, Ringo Starr, and Link. * Olivia is killed in the battle with Brittany. * Steve is killed in the battle with Brittany. * Underhut originally died in The Troopari War but was revived by Makuta 30,000 years later. His second and final death occurs after his skull is ripped apart by Brittany, killing the last part of Underhut that survived. * Noah dies after being fatally wounded by Brittany. Days before his death, he made the decision to join the protagonists and stop being a villain. * Mayor R Bulborb tragically dies from overexerting himself against Brittany, so everyone in Trooper Village can be safe. Before dying, he uses the last ounce of his strength to transform into Sailor Bulborb: The Ultimate Killing Machine one final time. He grabs Brittany and self-destructs, killing both himself and Brittany. * Brittany dies after Sailor Bulborb: The Ultimate Killing Machine self-destructs. Her death caused Cyber Captain Olimar to get his free will back. * Spike dies during a battle with the Lagiacrus, as mentioned in the epilogue. * Steveistoric peacefully dies during the epilogue, surrounded by the surviving Troopari. * Alternate Mayor R Bulborb dies of natural causes during the epilogue. The short lifespans of Mayor R Bulborb and his alternate versions is mentioned in Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening. Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening * Sayori is driven to suicide by her confused feelings for her childhood friend. * Yuri dies after stabbing herself fatally in the chest. * Bill Clinton dies of natural causes. * Bonzi Buddy is destroyed by Donkey Kong. * The Jellyfloat, after sucking up several of Luke's Bomb-rocks, is blown up by Dipper Pines. * Kirby Bulborb Jr confronts Dadsuki on his own and is defeated by The World, having been punched straight through the abdomen in a counterattack. His death was not in vain, as he was able to figure out the ability of Dadsuki's Stand and tell Kirby Bulborb about it. * Dadsuki is killed by Kirby Bulborb for the death of one of his sons, along with starving and abusing his daughter. * Minako Aino is killed by Cyber Captain Olimar and Cyber Captain Louie. * Grandatina is destroyed by Mayor R Bulborb and Kirby Bulborb, with assistance from Sayori, Yuri, and Noah. Everything After Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening * Kirby Bulborb, in an attempt to save Twig and the others, consumed the missiles fired upon them. Kirby died when the missiles went off within him. He was later brought back in Starlight Platinum. * Hanayo Koizumi dies after obtaining a severe illness. * Twig is killed by Balatron in Steve 8. * Thorn is killed by Balatron in Steve 8. * Egde is killed by Balatron in Steve 8. * Cyber Captain Olimar is destroyed by Balatron in Steve 8. * Balatron, the cyborg version of Evangelos Constantinou, is killed. * Bossclips' Egde was killed by Kirby's final form. GoAnimate Adventures Of The Collab Chat With the exception of Callum, Darren, Usagi Tsukino, and Minako Aino, every character from GoAnimate Adventures Of The Collab Chat died along with GoAnimate. Callum deleted the character files of all the other characters from GoAnimate Adventures Of The Collab Chat, excluding Usagi Tsukino and Minako Aino from the Anime World, and Darren as he got killed by an Angel. The following year, Monika deleted Callum's character file. *Gary Johnson *Darren Barnett (killed by an Angel) *Steve (GoAnimate) *Senator Armstrong (GoAnimate) *Olivia Dawson (GoAnimate) *Twig (GoAnimate) *Solid Snake (GoAnimate) *John Lennon (GoAnimate) *Paul McCartney (GoAnimate) *George Harrison (GoAnimate) *Jake Clones *Crazyleemer1 (GoAnimate) *Fake Minako *Christopher Barrell (GoAnimate) *Kirby Bulborb Jr (GoAnimate) *Kirby Bulborb (GoAnimate) *Jakob Dawson (GoAnimate) *Shinji Ikari (GoAnimate) *Rei Ayanami (GoAnimate) *Billy (GoAnimate) *Ringo Starr (GoAnimate) *Shop Clerk *Callum (deleted by Monika) Category:Lists